cuando pasa
by goordita
Summary: Serena y Darién no podían ser más diferentes. Ella está enfocada en entrar a la universidad que ella considera su primera elección; él desea ganar la batalla de las bandas...
1. Chapter 1

He vuelto, no sé si han leído el libro "**When It Happens**" deSusane Colasanti, he decidido adaptarlo a sailor moon, espero que le guste este nuevo fic. xoxo

_Sinopsis _

Serena y Darién no podían ser más diferentes. Ella está enfocada en entrar a la universidad que ella considera su primera elección; él desea ganar la batalla de las bandas. La otra meta de Serena es encontrar el verdadero amor, así que cuando Diamante, un deportista popular, la invita a salir, ella se emociona muchísimo. Pero entonces está Darién. Sus increíbles ojos azules y su inconvencional ingenio siempre se mete en sus pensamientos. Y resulta que una de las metas de Darién es también hacer que Serena se enamore de él. ¿Podrá Darién lograr su meta? ¿Será diamante el verdadero amor de serena? No se pierdan el prox capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 Últimos días del verano. **

_28 de Agosto, 7:23 p.m. _

- Entonces.

- ¿Sí?- Digo. Pero yo ya sé lo que va a decir. Ella me había hecho la misma pregunta todos los días del verano. Y la respuesta es siempre no. A Lita le gustaba.

- ¿Ha llamado?

- Tú tienes que superar esto tu misma,- digo, - porque no está ocurriendo.

La perspectiva de iniciar el último año la próxima semana sin un novio real es lo peor. No un idiota de las matemáticas o un nerd de física que me gustarán sólo porque ellos estuvieran allí. Me refiero a que todo lo que quiero es un novio. Todo el paquete.

- Serena- , dice Lita. - ¿Te das cuenta lo que esto significa?

Decido hacerle caso omiso. Lita tiene una imagen idealista de novela que no creo que exista en la vida real. Quiero decir, he estado tratando de creerlo todo el verano. Pero Diamante nunca la había llamado.

- Esto sólo puede significar que él está planeando algo grande- , dice Lita.

- Colosal- , dice Amy.

- Tan enorme que va a volar tu mente,- dice Lita.

Diamante es un chico nuevo que fue transferido a nuestra escuela de kioto a finales del año pasado. Es un magnífico tipo de dios griego del equipo de baloncesto. Desde que se sentó junto a mí en la reunión de jóvenes-de entre todas las más bonitas y populares chicas, se sentó junto a mí. Había estado esperando por él para hacer un movimiento.

Habíamos hablado varias veces después de eso, pero no había sucedido nada importante. Así que cuando me pidió mi número en el último día de clases, por supuesto que lo escribí en su anuario, pensando que iba a llamarme al día siguiente. Pero entonces…. nada. Lita sigue insistiendo en que él me quiere, pero si él está tan interesado, ¿por qué no me ha llamado?

Odio que un chico me esté haciendo sentir de esta manera. Y odio dejar que eso suceda.

Lo dejo - ¡Cambio de tema!

Lita se vuelve hacia Amy. - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le llevará el invitarla a salir?

- Lo hará el primer día- , dice Amy. - El segundo día, como mucho.

- ¿Podemos volver al juego?- , Digo. No puedo pelear con este sentimiento suena a través de los minis altavoces.

Amy dice, - Bien. Tu escena favorita de una película de miedo.

- ¡Oooh!- dice Lita. - ¡Esa es una buena!

- Lo intentaré- , dice Amy.

Yo golpeo la pelota de golf con demasiada fuerza.

- Sé cuál es la mía- , dice Lita. - Es de una película de Freddy, ¿donde está debajo de la cama de la niña? Y él la atraviesa a ella y la parte en rodajas. . .ella se cae a un metro o algo así. Me olvidé de cómo era. Pero me desperté con todos los arañazos en el cuello.

- ¡Hey!- , Dice Amy. - ¡Recuerdo eso! ¿No estábamos, como, en octavo grado?

- Creo que sí.

- Salvaje- , digo.

Mi pelota de golf rebota en un flamenco rosa de plástico y rueda hacia mí.

A pesar de que las tres somos las mejores amigas, básicamente sólo nos conocemos alrededor de ochenta y cinco por ciento. Es por eso que hemos hecho el juego de Favoritos. Una vez que llegamos al pasado de nuestro estándar de favoritos, se pasan a las preguntas más aleatorias. Como ¿Cuál es tu heroína favorita? , o ¿Donde se encuentra la carne y las papas en tu casa? . Además de cosas que generalmente nunca llegas a saber acerca de otra persona.

Me gustaría responder la pregunta , excepto que la única escena de una película de miedo en la que puedo pensar es en la que Diamante se muere de risa encima de mí por ni siquiera tener la posibilidad remota de que pudiera gustarle.

Así que cojo la pelota de golf de Amy y dije:

- Yo paso. Tu turno.

Amy tiene que pensar en esto. Su pelota de golf se desliza más allá del flamenco y se detiene justo al lado del agujero. Ella juega al mini golf perfectamente. Al igual que hace todo lo demás perfectamente. Incluso tenía el verano perfecto, internado en el Hospital de Osaka. Ella va a ser pediatra. Cada persona en su familia es médico. A excepción de su hermano. Pero eso es porque tiene ocho años.

- Muy bien- , dice Amy. - ¿Recuerdas que alquilamos Un hombre lobo americano en Londres el Halloween pasado?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Y recuerdas cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban caminando sobre los muros cuando se suponía que no?

- Um… - . Miré a Lita. Ella hace una cara de -no tengo idea de lo que esta chica está hablando.

- Super miedo- , dice Amy.

Lita me mira y me pregunta : Entonces, ¿cuánto peso has perdido?-

- Como cinco kilos.

- ¿Y qué comiste?- , Dice Amy.

- Solo… tú sabes. Menos.- Todo lo que quería hacer era encajar en mis pantalones vaqueros de décimo grado. Y ahora estoy allí.

- No hagas eso de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Si tuvieras alguna idea de cuánto daña tu metabolismo el morirse de hambre.

- Hey, ¿Amy?

- ¿Sí?

- Pero me veo bien, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Eso es lo que quería oír- , le digo. - Y yo no morí de hambre. Comí cosas.

- ¿Como qué?- Dice Lita. - ¿Dos pasteles de arroz y una zanahoria?

- Para tu información, yo también comí un poco de lechuga.-

La verdad es que me impuse una imposición contra mi dosis diaria de Donuts. Sin embargo, Amy y Lita no saben lo mala que era mi adicción, y me da vergüenza admitirlo. Es sorprendente lo que puede hacerte comer comida basura.

Caminamos hacia el próximo curso que tenía este molino de viento imposible.

- Está bien- , dice Lita. - Objetivos para el último año.

- Simple- , dice Amy. - Yo voy a hacer el discurso de despedida.

- ¡Oh, qué, el de Bienvenida no es lo suficientemente bueno?

- No. No lo es.

Amy siempre ha tenido este problema con no ser la segunda en nada. Su padre tiene esta obsesión por el control total. Amy no puede hacer nada después de la escuela y a ella sólo se la permite salir los fines de semana y no puede tener ni siquiera una cita. Yo no sé cómo sobrevive.

- ¿Actualmente?- , Digo. - Se supone que las afirmaciones son en tiempo presente.

- Al igual que entonces, yo haré el discurso de despedida. Me responde amy

- He estado leyendo este libro de visualización creativa. Todo es cuestión de crear la vida que desea, imaginando que ya existe. Desde que mi segundo objetivo de este año es lograr la paz interior, me estoy concentrando en como quiero que sea mi vida. Como Amy,les comento a mis amigas.

- Espera. ¿Más de la iluminación Zen Hoo-ha? Me responde Lita

- Sí- , le digo. -Así es. Y funciona.

- Bien, buena suerte para superar el legado de Michiru,- Le dice Lita a Amy.

- En serio, es como si tuviera un cerebro especial que viene pre programado con cada pieza de información inútil que se necesita para ser un as de la secundaria. Froto mi pelota de golf en el césped de plástico. - Pero si alguien puede vencerla a ella, eres tú. Ve.

- Gracias, creo que lo haré. ¿Siguiente?

- Voy yo- , dice Lita. - Quiero ser inteligente.

- ¡Ya eres inteligente!- Insisto.

- No, yo no lo soy. No como ustedes.

Me concentro en el examen al final del curso. Porque lo que está diciendo es una especie de verdad. No es que nunca lo fuera a decir. No tiene importancia, sin embargo. Yo cambiaría mi cerebro por el cuerpo de Lita en un segundo. No sólo es una castaña guapísima, sino que ella estuvo con una serie de magníficos chicos desde el séptimo grado.

Lita también tiene más ropa que nadie que yo conozca, incluido el grupo popular. Era amiga de ellos, incluso hasta la secundaria. Siempre y cuando cumplan los dos requisitos de ser hermoso y rico, se te considera el privilegio de estar con el círculo interior. Pero Lita también era dulce y leal y me defendería ferozmente de cualquier persona que me mirará de la manera en la que ellos lo hicieron. Incluso le dijeron que dejara de ser mi amiga, porque estaba dañando su reputación. Lita los congeló. Y me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero su rechazo todavía me duele.

- Voy a probarlo- , dice Lita. - ¿Quién te va a dar historia?

- El Sr. Tomoe, - le digo.

- ¿Ves? Yo tengo el Sr. Martin. ¡La historia que da es inteligente y estúpida!

- ¡Tú no eres estúpida!- Gritaron los dos juntas.

- Lo que sea.

- Entonces, le digo. - Cómo-no es que no seas lista porque lo eres-, pero ¿cómo vas a hacer eso?

- Ya verás- , dice Lita. - Bueno, Serena. ¿Cuál es tu meta?

Aquí está la cosa:

Este año quiero reinventarme. Mi vida en los últimos tres años ha sido la rutina de siempre. En la misma clases con el mismo grupo de diez niños, lo mismo montones interminables de tareas, el mismo despertar al día siguiente para hacerlo todo de nuevo. Estoy cansada de esperar a que mi vida empiece. Algo tiene que suceder. Al igual que un niño increíble. Sé que está ahí fuera. Sólo tengo que encontrarlo. Y sería increíble si ese muchacho fuera Diamante.

- Voy a encontrar un novio real- , le digo. - Alguien que tenga el paquete completo.

Las dos me miran.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada- , dice Amy.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Es solo…

- ¿Qué?

- Me pregunto cómo tienes la intención de encontrar este ejemplar perfecto masculino. ¿No has salido ya con todos los chicos aceptables de nuestra clase que conocemos?

- Ella sólo ha tenido dos novios,- dice Lita.

- Exactamente. Está agotando el suministro.

- Sí, bueno. . . Es por eso que estoy pensando en conocer a chicos de otras clases,- les digo. - ¿Cómo fue al azar que Diamante se sentó junto a mí en la reunión? Sólo prueba que yo podía sentarme al lado de alguien que quiero. Al igual que en las asambleas y manifestaciones PEP y esas cosas.

- Tú no va a manifestaciones PEP- , dice Amy.

- ¡Pero podría! ¡Ese es el punto!

- Los chicos no son lo suficientemente inteligentes para ti- , dice Amy.

- El amor no se basa en la inteligencia- , dice Lita entusiasta. - Puede ocurrirle a cualquiera.

- ¿Cómo a quién? - Demandó Amy.

- ¡Holaaa!- Lita grita. - ¡Al igual que a Diamante!

Listo, - ¿Quién lo dejará? Porque yo no quiero mala suerte con el asunto de Diamante.

- Es tuyo- , dice Lita.

Con todo esto, tuve tiempo para hacer swing con la pelota que fue entre los listones del molino de viento. Si no lo consigo, se acaba. De repente se siente muy importante para mí para poder conseguir esto. Es como un signo. Si mi bola llega más allá del molino de viento, eso significa que Diamante le gusto. Si no es así…

Miro la posición de mi pelota de golf.

Examino el molino de viento.

Pienso en el universo, por favor que sea real. Por favor, que esto ocurra.

Muevo mi pelota de golf a la derecha. Y yo hago swing.

Es un hoyo en uno.

* * *

Hola, gracias por los rws y alerta, la verdad me encuentro en un dilema, hubo cierta usuaria de ff que no le agrade que suba adaptaciones, en mis 2 fics anteriores he aclarado que son adaptaciones y nunca me adjudica la autoría, porque respeto el copyright , lo hago porque me han gustado y deseo que más personas conozcan estas historias , es lo que me ha pasado con este libro, me gusto y pensé que sería genial que mas niñas lo leyeran. De verdad no sé si deba continuar porque de verdad no quiero incomodar a nadie. Mientras consulto con mi almohada les dejo el primer capítulo. Si a alguien le interesa el libro me puede dejar su correo y yo se lo envió.

Cariños a todas en especial a :

**mery malfoy, Seiya-Moon, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, sailor lady,** **cherrie, Karanbunnymoon y RICHIE PECOSA**

y mil disculpas a pituk9, de verdad nunca quise incomodar te.


End file.
